1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device that processes input data in order to use the input data for printing, a printer including the processing device, and a computer readable recording medium storing a data processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are printers that set a tape cassette therein which accommodates a tape member resulting from laminating a printing tape, including a printing face on the surface thereof and a rear surface serving as an adhesive face, and a peeling tape attached to the adhesive face and that perform printing based on desired data on the printing tape of the tape member to thereby create a label. In this case, desired data may be data that is input from an input device such as a keyboard further included in the printer, or may be data such as characters, figures, or images which are generated in an external device.
For example, JP-A-2011-62985 discloses a printer including cutting setting means that sets a cutting position in a tape member on the basis of an input operation position on a touch panel in a printing image of character data displayed on a preview screen and sets the type of cutting for the tape member to any one of full cutting or half cutting on the basis of a diagram that is input by handwriting.
In the printer disclosed in the above-described publication, in a case of data input for label printing being written horizontally, when a large margin portion having no data input thereto is present above and below the label printing data within a drawing input detection region, the entirety including the margin is set as the label printing data. Thus, there is a problem in that a margin is generated above and below a printing part when the data is printed on the tape member and the printing part becomes smaller, which results in difficulty in seeing the printing part.